


I hate the rain

by p16husky



Series: Raining Here [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakup, Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: Keith hates the rain.He hates how it reminds him of Lance.





	I hate the rain

Keith hated the rain.

He hated the rain because it reminded him of Lance.

Lance always smelled like rain.

Keith hated the rain. He hated the rain like he hated how everything reminded him of Lance.

He hated how the littlest things would remind him of Lance.

He hated how every little fucking thing reminded him of Lance.

Even microwaves.

_"Keith, our microwave is friggin... crappy," the Cuban said, glaring at the object that sat just below the cabinet._

_To this day, Keith still found it cute how the boy absolutely refused to swear no matter who he was with._

_"Yeah, we need a new one," Keith said, putting the mildly seasoned raw ramen in his mouth... which would have been cooked if their microwave wasn't broken._

_"Can we smash this one?"_

_Keith now choked on the raw ramen he was attempting to eat. "'Scuse me?"_

_Lance glanced at him, looking as if he was begging the other to let him. "Please."_

_Keith sighed, showing that he was giving in to the rather ridiculous request his boyfriend had made. "Fine."_

_That's how they ended up in this situation; Outside with the microwave on the sidewalk, bat in Lance's caramel fingers and perfectly manicured nails caressing the bat._

_The microwave was utterly destroyed by the end._

_It was raining._

Keith always went for morning runs. To clear his head lest be stuck with Lance dancing in his dad chaperoning a middle school dance way.

Keith sighed, tugging on the over-sized blue hoodie. It was Lance's. He could tell because it smelled like rain and Lance's cologne which also smelled like rain.

_"Why do you run?" the Cuban asked, eating half of the donut in his hand, the powdered sugar caking his hands much like the clay from his pottery studio did._

_"To clear my head," Keith answered, finishing up tying his shoe._

_"Wouldn't a kiss be better?" Lance teased, taking another bite of the donut. The thing about Lance... He could eat and still remain the same weight as before no matter how much he ate._

_"Maybe, not really."_

_"Oh, it's raining, you may want to take my jacket."'_

Goddamn the rain. 

Though, Keith was running before he could even think about it.

 

 

 


End file.
